


Home Movies: Abigail

by IcarusFeathers



Series: Home Movies [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Childhood Trauma, Coercion, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Will, Fear, M/M, Painful Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Porn Video, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Referenced Daddy Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Will is coerced, Will is not himself, exorcising past demons, obscured identity, referenced incest kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusFeathers/pseuds/IcarusFeathers
Summary: Abigail has something she wants to act out with Will, Hannibal convinces him to do it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs
Series: Home Movies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Home Movies: Abigail

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rape fantasy that Abigail wants. But fair warning for those who enjoy rape fantasy but not reading actual rape - whilst Abigail isn't raped (it's consensual non-consent), there is a moment where she actually thinks/fears she's about to be raped because of the set up of the scene. So if you are sensitive to that, please don't read. 🕊

Will shook his head and Abigail looked away. 

She was trying not to let on how much the rejection hurt. It didn't serve anyone for him to know, and she never wanted to make him do something he didn't want to. 

That was pretty much the whole point. 

"Ok Will," She nodded as she looked back at him, trying not to let her smile seem forced. "It's fine. Honestly it is."

He frowned and she could see he was angry with himself. He always took such blame onto himself even when there was no blame to be had. She wondered if that was one of the reasons that the three of them worked so well together. At first, Hannibal and Will having been together a few years, she wondered how she would be anything more to them than a sexual object. Not really an equal part in their relationship. And perhaps they would have managed just fine had she not joined them. But when she had, it had instantly worked. They balanced each other out, even in their power dynamic. Something she hadn't been sure would happen given that she was so young and getting involved with two older men. 

But she could play them just as well as they could her. 

Except now. She had no desire to play Will with this. 

When they had discussed their fantasies, both Hannibal and Will seemed to have assumed her preferred partner for this would be Hannibal. She could understand that, and it wouldn't be so much of a departure from some of the movies they had made together before Hannibal had retired from studio work. He her daddy, on some occasions meant to be her literal father, and she the young thing so easily taken advantage of. 

But that wasn't the case. Even before the discussion had been raised in response to the comments on Hannibal's website where he put up the videos of them all, she had wanted Will to rape her. 

It had been a fantasy she had had for as long as she had been sexually active. And she was sure a therapist would find all sorts of reasons why she was so fucked up. Or at least, had considered herself fucked up until she had told them, and both Will and Hannibal reassured her that there was nothing wrong with fantasy. And that their only concern was that she not be hurt, physically or mentally. 

She had explained how she had been moved from foster home to foster home, each seemingly more abusive than the last, including sexually. Until she aged out of the system and ended up in porn. 

At the time it had been a way to reclaim her sexuality. She could call the shots on what she would and wouldn't do. For the first time in her life she actually enjoyed sex, because it was always on her terms. And that sometimes included rough sex, it sometimes included movies where she was to appear to not give consent, or at the least be coerced. 

And those had turned her on so much. Consensual non-consent, Hannibal had called it. She gave away her power whilst maintaining it all along. 

Now she wanted to give away more power than she ever had before. And she had wanted Will to be the one to take it from her, with her consent. 

She wondered if they could understand why it had to be Will? She trusted them both equally, though perhaps they assumed from the different ways in which they were close, that she trusted Hannibal more. 

But Hannibal wasn't a rapist. Never in her wildest dreams, as good an actor as he was, could she see him being able to truly make her believe that she was being taken against her will. There would be those barely there furtive glances. The gentle and reassuring touches. No matter how rough he was with her, sometimes to the point of making her bleed, he could never do that to her convincingly. 

Will on the other hand, she knew, could. And not because he was a better actor or a rapist, but because there was a darkness inside him that he sometimes retreated into. Like he was hiding from himself, for fear of what he could be. If he were that Will, the Will who skulked down to the river on the property to fish making it clear he did not want company, then he could do it. He could convincingly rape her. In fact, she was sure he could absolutely terrify her, and that added all the more to the appeal.

Abigail lay on the bed, waiting for Hannibal to join her as he said he would. The camera was already prepped and ready to go, and between them they'd decided to film instead an incestuous daddy kink short. With Hannibal as her father taking advantage of his sleeping daughter. She was into it, but it wasn't exactly what she had wanted. 

She knew that Hannibal and Will had talked about it at length over the days following the initial discussion, but really didn't have a desire to force Will. She was fine living with the disappointment of it. 

She was just starting to think she should have a nap, when her phone vibrated on the table behind the camera. She stood and walked to it, her childishly innocent nightgown billowing around her ankles as she walked. It was a message from Hannibal and she rolled her eyes before opening it. She was ready, already wet and turned on from fingering herself a little earlier, wearing the nightgown he'd picked out. She didn't want him to be messaging saying he was held up with something else. 

When she opened it, the message instead just said for her to turn on the camera and go to bed like a good little girl. 

Ok, maybe this wasn't a bad consolation fuck, especially given that the words made her pussy throb with want. 

Abigail turned on the camera and then dimmed the room lights, leaving only the production light on to replicate the scene of nighttime. And then she did as told, making a show of turning down the bed and getting under the covers, lying there with her back to the door. 

Her heart was thumping when she heard the door creak open and close softly. She heard panted breaths and then a zipper. 

Abigail was biting on her lower lip, keeping her eyes shut and waiting. She knew the drill, Hannibal would climb in with her, gently wake her were sweet words about how much he loved his little girl as his hands roamed over her body. Then she would wake, receptive and wanting her daddy to fuck her. They'd actually done several similar films in the past for the studio, so if anything it felt like a comfortable fall back. Something she knew they'd both enjoy and feel the soft tug of nostalgia from. 

Hannibal didn't get into the bed. 

The panted breaths increased and she heard the slick sound of someone jerking off. Muttered words followed and she could make out a gruff voice willing himself to get hard, telling himself she was a whore and wanted this. 

It wasn't Hannibal's voice. Abigail trembled, and this time not just with lust but a little fear too. 

She rolled to look over her shoulder and gasped. A man stood next to the bed, just enough in the glow of the production light for her to see that he was wearing a tank top, some jeans that were now down around his thighs as he tried to jerk off. No underwear, she noted with a little tremor of fear at the idea of how premeditated this was. His face was obscured by a stocking pulled over his head, down to just over his nose so that his mouth was free. For what she shuddered to think.

Abigail shook and let out a scream as she tried to clamour from the bed and past him. But that got his attention and he swore as he grabbed her and threw her back onto the bed. 

"Don't little bitch. I know you want this." 

It was Will. 

She could see it now. And part of her knew it from the moment he'd entered the room. But he was trying so hard not to be himself. Only in those words did he give himself away, because there was part of him that meant them. Abigail let out a cry of despair and he was obscured again, as though he had retreated in on himself. Channelling some other person that wasn't him as he loomed over her with his cock in his hand. Even his voice was different.

She could make out his face now, even through the stocking, a mix of emotions there that all culminated in pain. 

"Just... hold still and I won't hurt you." He growled at her and let go of his cock, now hard and leaking, in order to grab the bottom of her nightgown. 

He started trying to push it up to her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed to better do so, but the cloth was trapped under her. In the end, in frustration, he ripped the cloth. Ripped it all the way up until it met the buttons at her collar and they pinged off, leaving her naked and exposed in the rags. 

"Fuck..." Will muttered and lowered himself over her. She flinched as his wet mouth met her skin. 

He mouthed over her waist and up to her breast. He pushed his nose against her nipple as it hardened, and then bit down on the side of her breast. 

Abigail cried out at the pain. He didn't break the skin, but only just shy of it. She was crying now, trying to pull her legs together but he'd slotted between them. 

"Don't, please... Stop..." She sobbed. 

He hesitated for just a moment, as though waiting for her safe word - devil - but she didn't say it. 

Part of her was terrified, for exactly the same reasons she had needed this to be Will. Because it felt real, it felt like rape. But she knew she could stop it at any time. 

He moved up again and liked up her face as she cried, tasting her tears as she felt a hand go between them, his own leg spreading hers. 

"This'll be over real quick, girl." It didn't even sound like Will. Not his soft Midwestern accent, or the Louisiana lilt he often drifted into when drunk or sleepy. His tone and words were harsh, even the words weren't ones he'd ever say. Even the word 'girl' had felt jarring from his mouth, felt like an insult in some way. 

"Please don't..." She cried and shook, trying to scramble back, but he pinned her and rested more of his weight on her before surging forward. 

It was painful when he entered her. 

Not because she wasn't wet, but because he had forced himself in at an angle in order to keep her pinned. 

She recoiled and cried out, managing the get her hands between them to try and beat at his chest, but he just pressed against her all the more, keeping her trapped there. 

"No, no." She tried to fight him as he fucked into her, "DADDY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

It took her a moment, tears gushing down her face, to realise she wasn't calling for Hannibal. She really was calling for her dad. The evil man that had taken so many lives but hers, the man that would have continued to protect her if she'd stayed with him, if he hadn't been found out and killed by the FBI. She missed him, she missed that protection. He would never have let anything like this happen to her. She would never have gone into foster care, never have been abused. If he'd been alive, he'd have tracked down and murdered everyone that ever touched her. 

She was balling, hands grasped at Will's tank top, as he continued to fuck her mercilessly. Hard and rough, just as she'd wanted it. As she'd needed it. Knowing that whilst she had been powerless before, she wasn't now. And she didn't need her dad. She had Hannibal and Will. She had herself and she could make this stop at anytime. Either by safe-wording, or by taking the knife she had put under the pillow and slicing across her attacker's throat, just as he dad had taught her how when hunting. 

With a grunt, Will came inside her. He still gripped her tight as he collapsed onto her. No love there, still not himself. 

They breathed together for a long minute, and then the door opened quietly. She heard Hannibal flick off the camera but he didn't approach the bed. 

Will was still inside her, his cum starting to leak out as his cock softened. 

And then he was himself again. 

"Shh," Abigail comforted him as he started to tremble. She moved enough to free her hands, and pulled the stocking off his head, before holding him close to her and petting a hand through his hair. "It's ok Will, you did so well. Thank you, thank you..." 

He was crying now, his tears mixing with her own as he heaved against her chest. 

This was the other reason it needed to be Will. 

She was terrified of once the scene had ended, she would be lost to it. That it would send her back to a place that a safe-word wouldn't get her back from. But with Will as her tether, his emotions would keep her from it. She had got what she wanted and now couldn't dwell on thoughts of the past, or her dad, or murdered her abusers, because she needed to look after Will. 

She felt him being tugged from her arms and suddenly Hannibal was sitting on the bed next to them. He pulled Will against his chest. 

The sight was obscene, Will's cock flacid and covered in a little blood from where he must have ripped her a little. She naked but for the scrap hanging from her shoulders. It was a dreadful scene, had it been real. 

Hannibal hushed Will, rocking him to his chest. "You're fine, mylimasis. Abigail is fine." He looked over at her and she nodded. 

She was. Except for seeing Will in such a state. She knew he'd likely get emotional, if he ever agreed to do it. But this whole thing had been sprung on her, she thought he didn't want to and was worried now that in fact the had been the rapist in this scenario.

"Why did he..." She started, looking at Hannibal for more information. He clearly had helped set this up, and whilst she appreciated that it had made it that much more real, she wasn't happy to be kept in the dark on plans that had affected their lover so deeply. 

"I explained that this seemed to be something he needed to," Hannibal said softly, stroking Will's hair. 

"And does he? Did he? Is that true?" Abigail pushed, angry. 

"Does it matter?" Hannibal asked, looking at her pointedly. 

Before she could give her rage fuelled answer Will shuddered and spoke, taking deep breaths and wiping tears from his red and blotchy face. "Please stop. I... I did need it. I needed to know what I was capable of. Sometimes I'm scared of what I... Now I know. The only reason I could do this was because you wanted it Abi." He looked at her, moving from Hannibal's arms so he could pull her against his chest. She went willingly. 

"I did want it, thank you Will. I needed to... It's helped." She smiled against his chest as he smoothed his hands down her back, joined then by Hannibal's too as he hugged around them both. 

"We helped each other," Will continued. "Now I know that I was barely capable of it even with your consent, and it's one less thing to terrify me about myself. Thank you." He kissed Abigail's hair and then felt him turn enough to kiss Hannibal to, heard the light smack of their lips before he nuzzled against her again. 

"That's what families are for." She sighed, content.


End file.
